mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Henderson (fighter)
| birth_place = Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Glendale, Arizona | team = MMA Lab | rank = black belt in Taekwondo purple belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Benson Henderson (born November 16, 1983) is a Korean American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He fights for World Extreme Cagefighting in their lightweight division. He is the current WEC Lightweight Champion after defeating Jamie Varner in a title unification bout at WEC 46. . Biography Ben Henderson was born in Colorado Springs, Colorado to Korean mother and American fatherhttp://news.msn.co.kr/article/read.html?cate_code=8400&article_id=201001131050103012. He was raised in Federal Way, Washington. He attended Decatur High School from 1998 to 2001 when he graduated. After graduating from high school, he attended Dana College in Blair, Nebraska and graduated in 2006 with a double major in criminal justice and sociology. Mixed martial arts career Ben Henderson held a 2-1 record as an amateur before turning pro in 2006, winning against Dan Gregary. He lost his second fight after getting knocked down and finished with a combination of punches and elbows. After going 6-1, he would have his toughest fight against UFC veteran, Diego Saraiva. He dominated Saraiva for three rounds and came away with his seventh professional win. Three months later, Henderson made his World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) debut against Anthony Njokuani. Henderson defeated Njokuani after applying a guillotine choke early in round two. Henderson made his second appearance in the WEC at WEC 40 when he knocked out possible title contender, Shane Roller. Henderson was then given an opportunity to fight for the WEC interim lightweight title against Donald Cerrone. The fight was held as the main event for the WEC 43 card in Texas. Henderson won the fight after going five rounds with Cerrone and showed off his wrestling and amazing submission defense. He was put in several different submissions and showed a lot of flexibility by getting out of every attempt. WEC announcer, Frank Mir also said that Henderson might have some of the best cardio in the sport. Henderson and Cerrone won an additional 20,000 dollars for getting fight of the night. The bout was also awarded 2009 Fight of the Year for all of MMA by Sherdog.com Henderson went to the camp of B.J. Penn to help Penn prepare for his fight with Diego Sanchez at UFC 107. Henderson defeated Jamie Varner by Guillotine choke to unify the WEC Lightweight Championship at WEC 46 on January 10, 2010. The first round was a back and forth affair, showcasing Varner's boxing skills and Henderson's all around striking. Varner caught Henderson in a Guillotine choke but Henderson displayed his exceptional submission escapes and fought out of the choke. The second round was very even with both fighters landing strikes, with no definite advantage to either one. In the third round, Varner attempted a takedown. Henderson countered with a standing Guillotine choke ending the fight at 2:41 of the third round in favor of Henderson. http://archive.is/20120713182626/mmajunkie.com/news/17496/wec-46-live-results-and-play-by-play.mma Henderson is scheduled to make his first title defense in a rematch with Donald Cerrone on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Personal life Ben Henderson has one older brother, Julius Henderson. He has the smallest waist in the WEC. Championships and accomplishments *Brazilian Jiu Jitsu **1st Place, Middle Purple, Arizona Grappling Challenge, October, 2008http://azgrappling.strongvon.com/sv/html/tournament/Tournament_69/azgrappling2008_adult.pdf *Wrestling **NAIA Collegiate All American (2 times) *World Extreme Cagefighting **Interim WEC Lightweight Champion (1 time) **Fight of the Night (WEC 43 against Donald Cerrone) **WEC Lightweight Champion (1 time, Current) Mixed martial arts record References External links * *WEC profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:American taekwondo practitioners Category:American people of Korean descent Category:American people of Asian descent ja:ベン・ヘンダーソン